The present invention relates to cargo racks and, more particularly, to an adaptable cargo rack that is easily transformable between a plurality of modes for carrying different kinds of items and performing different kinds of tasks, wherein the transformation between the plurality of modes does not require tools.
Delivering different kinds of materials and/or items via a vehicle usually requires different kinds of cargo racks: a first framework mode for heavy, rectangular planar items, such as drywall, plywood, etc.; an elongated framework mode for elongated items, such as ladders, pipes, etc.; and a second lattice framework mode for containing bulky items, such as cardboard boxes, bales of hay, garbage and the like.
Current vehicular cargo carrying systems are complex to put on and take off, requiring tools to manipulate, and do not transform between a significant plurality of modes. Furthermore, such systems require complicated assembly and installation, do not transform easily, and cannot be transformed into a second lattice framework mode.
As can be seen, there is a need for an adaptable cargo rack that is easily transformable between a plurality of modes for carrying different kinds of items and performing different kinds of tasks, wherein the transformation between the plurality of modes does not require tools.